I do want to
by laurenfan
Summary: Lorelai is ready for marriage but is Luke?


Set after Lorelai has found out about April, and Luke has been ignoring her.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Lorelai sat in her office at the inn. The door was shut and locked and the lights were on low as she sat silently crying with her head resting on her hands. She missed Luke. Ever since Luke found out about April, she felt like she'd never have it. The whole package. She tried to convince herself that Luke really did want to marry her, that he just needed time to adjust to having a daughter and she knew that. She understood, but she wanted Luke back. She wanted him to look at her like he use to, she wanted him to touch her, and make love to her like he did before April came along, she needed something.

8:43 pm.

Luke was in the diner wiping down the counters getting ready to close and head up for the night. It was still fairly early for him to close up, but it was just one of those nights. There hadn't been a customer in in over and hour and he figured there wasn't going to be. He cleaned out the coffee pots and flipped off the diner lights and headed up to his apartment.

On her way home Lorelai passed _Luke's. _She noticed that the only lights still on were the ones in his apartment. She pulled over onto the side of the road debating whether or not to go in. As she sat there she fondled the diamond on her ring finger, tears slowly filling her eyes, she had to do something.

She made her way up to the apartment door after letting herself in the diner with the extra key. She knocked softly and opened the door. She walked in after not seeing him. He must be in the bathroom she thought.

"Luke?" she asked looking around the corner before spotting him by his bed.

"Hey, you Ok?" He could tell something was wrong by her eyes. They weren't the usual baby soft blue. They were gray. A very cloudy gray.

Her bottom lip quivered, not going unnoticed by Luke who took a step towards her. Extending his arms for comfort. "Yes….." She said.

Luke knew she wasn't Ok. He hated to see her sad. He hated it even more when she cried. "Lorelai, what's wrong? Please, tell me."

She stood there before him looking down at the floor, trying to hold back her tears. Luke placed his hand under her chin pulling her up to look at him. "I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me." After she got that out she couldn't help but cry. She wanted him to want her so bad.

"Baby, you know I do. Why would you think that?" Luke took hold of her hands, rubbing his thumb along her hands soothingly.

She had her hands together turning the ring on her finger. She loved that ring. She wanted nothing more than to wear it for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes tightly, she slowly started to pull the ring off her finger.

"Don't. Please Lorelai." He held the ring to her finger, keeping her from taking it off. " I want to marry you. I do. Don't do this to me. Please, don't take it off."

She looked up at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes and she knew it was hurting him. But he was hurting her. "Luke, you're never around anymore. Can't you see…I'm falling apart here. Not being with you is … it's killing me. I feel like you're picking April over me Luke. I miss you. I miss you so much…you have no idea. But I can't be with someone who puts me last. I just can't."

A small tear fell from Luke's eyes. " Lorelai, I'm so sorry, but you have to understand April is new to me, I'm trying to get to know her…I want to marry you and I will just, I need to get to know my daughter."

"I know.." She spoke softly looking away from him. "You need time, I understand."

Luke squeezed her hands softly, begging her to look at him. "I love you. Always, always remember that Lorelai."

She looked up at him, forcing a smile. Luke knew she was upset, and he wished he would have noticed it earlier, but he figured this talk done them a little good.

She brushed her lips against his, kissing him shortly before pulling away. "I love you too." She squeezed his hands together. "And I'm ready to marry you." Slipping her hands from his. "Just let me know when you are."

Lorelai looked at him one last time before turning around to leave, closing the door behind her. Luke stood frozen in the same spot he was in when she left. He knew what she did, he just couldn't believe it. He look down at his closed hand, and loosened his grasp letting her engagement ring fall to the floor.


End file.
